Dancing With Your Demons
by animejade49
Summary: Janet Watson has been having terrible nightmares with the same man that haunted her dreams when she has a little girl. She wants answers, and Elm Street is the only place where she can get them. Jamie is still haunted by her uncle and she wants out once and for all. Only one will have salvation, while the other one will face her ultimate demise.
1. Same Ol' Nightmare

**So, as you guys know, I've been absent for a long time... but now I am back, back with more updates AND a new story^^ This one is a big risk to take, but I will try my best and see how it goes. Yup, if you saw in the description, this is a Nightmare On Elm Stree/Halloween Crossover. I've been wanting to write this for AGES, and the timing feels right. I do hope you guys like this intro. I tried my hardest with this, since Freddy can be a bit difficult to write. And as for Halloween, instead of featuring Laurie, I will be featuring Jamie Lloyd, but an older version of her. You can say that in this story, Halloween VI never happened. I have videos for this story. If you are interested, you can visit my homepage for the links=) Thank you so much my loves for reading!  
**

* * *

It was the same four walls every night… the same dream…

_One, two Freddy's coming for you…_

As she walked down the dark halls of Smith's Groove Sanitarium, the voices of little girls never failed to sing her the same rhyme…

_Three, four Better lock your door…_

She always walked in fear through the dark halls, fear of entering any open door before her. She just walked… and walked…

_Five, six grab your crucifix…_

This time however… her dream was different…

"Janet… Janet, Are you there!" She heard a familiar voice yell.  
"Jamie…? Jamie where are you?" She replied with fear.  
"I'm in my room… I can't open the door! Janet please help me!" Jamie answers.

Janet runs back to Jamie's room, who pulled the knob forcefully, crying that she couldn't get out.

_Seven, eight better stay awake…_

"Don't worry Jamie… I'll get you out of there!" Janet replies, trying her best to calm Jamie down.  
"I think he's out there… he's coming to get me…" Jamie cries.  
"Who… Jamie what are you talking about?" Janet asked as she forced the doorknob, suddenly, Jamie stops pulling the doorknob from the other end.  
"Jamie…?" Janet asked in fear. Taking a step back, Janet sees the door slowly opening on its own.  
"Jamie… are you in there?" Janet asked in a high tone, unable to move closer to the door because of her fright.  
"Yeah… I was able to open the door…" She replied, slowly stepping out of the room.  
"Jamie… I am so happy you're okay…" Janet smiled, relieved that her friend was okay. As Janet takes a step closer to her friend, Jamie smiles, and hugs her.  
"I'm so happy I'm not alone… I have you" Jamie whispers. Something felt wrong…  
"Jamie… what did you mean by _he _was out there to get you?" Janet dared herself to ask…

_Nine, ten never sleep again…_

"Take a big guess…" She laughed. Janet pulls away from Jamie, who chuckled. She looked below Jamie, who had Gloves in her hands, with sharp blades attached to them…  
"No…" She cried.  
"That's right… Freddy's back for his little girl" Jamie chucked in a voice that wasn't hers. Slowly, Jamie began to disappear… and _he_ appears before her.  
"ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in horror.


	2. The Boogeyman's Back

**Finally, chapter 2 is up^^ Hope you guys like this=DD**

* * *

"Janet… Janet babe, wake up…!" She hears a distant voice yell. Light suddenly surrounded her. _It was just a dream…_  
"Babe are you okay…?" She turns her gaze to see Johnny, sitting next to her.  
"Johnny… I'm so scared…" She cries, sitting up and pulling him into a hug.  
"Janet babe, it was probably just a dream…" He chuckles softly, hugging her back.  
"But I've been having this dream every night for the past two weeks…" She replies.  
"Babe… you had this problem four years ago, remember… it was all a trauma with that fire in your house that caused you to dream all those things" Johnny smiles, wiping her tears away with his fingers.  
"They just seem to real Johnny… I hate those dreams so much…" She says in a softer tone.  
"Why don't we go back to Smith's Grove…? To see Dr. Loomis, I bet he can help you," Johnny suggested in an attempt to calm her down.  
"No… I don't want anyone to know I've been dreaming again with that man…" Janet answers, and adds, "Besides… like you said, its not real… its nothing but a dream" Janet giggles, making Johnny smile.  
"I love seeing you smile Janet… makes my day worth while…" Johnny comments, lightly kissing her on the lips,

* * *

"Tell me Jamie… how are you feeling today…?" Dr. Loomis asks Jamie as they walked through the graveyard.  
"Brooding… that's all I can say Dr. Loomis…" She replied as they walked. Today marked Rachel's 10th year anniversary of her death… and despite Michael being out of her life, she could not help but always be alert. She would never know what the meaning of peace is, thanks to him.  
"I can't say I blame you Jamie… frankly, I feel the same. You and I both know he is still out there, but why he hasn't come back… is truly a mystery in itself…" Dr. Loomis replies. They stopped at Rachel Lloyd's grave without saying a word. It hurt Jamie… she blamed herself for Rachel's demise. If the Lloyd's hadn't adopted her, she would have probably still been alive this day.  
"Forgive me Rachel… forgive me for crossing paths with you…" Jamie cried, placing a bouquet of roses on the top of her grave.  
"Jamie… you aren't to blame yourself…" Dr. Loomis says, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Its true Dr. Loomis, if it wasn't for me, she would still be alive…" She cried.  
"She loved you very much, and I am sure she doesn't regret the day you were taken into the Lloyd's family," Dr. Loomis says in an attempt to console her.  
"You really think so…?" She whispered, turning her gaze towards Dr. Loomis.  
"I know so Jamie…" Dr. Loomis replies, smiling back.  
"In a way… it was destiny I suppose…" Jamie mumbles, turning her gaze back to Rachel's grave. She couldn't help but feel lost while staring at her sisters grave. She wanted to live, to forget everything that had ever happened to her. She even wanted to erase everything, especially the blood she had running down her veins. Being a Myers was nothing but a curse. Suddenly, she felt shivers run up and down her spine. _Fear_ran down her whole body…

_He's near…_

She whispered to herself.

"Jamie are you alright…?" Dr. Loomis asked, fearing the worst. He too felt a sudden fear within him… he was near.

"Dr. Loomis, lets get out of here quickly…" Jamie replied nervously, grabbing Dr. Loomis by his arm, and quickly walking away from the cemetery.

Michael stood there, just a few inches away from Rachel's grave, hidden by a tree, staring at his stubborn victim as she walked away. He was going to kill her this time, there was no stopping him. Jamie needed to die… and he's to make sure of it.

* * *

"Do you think Jamie will be there Johnny…? After all this is Rachel's 10th anniversary, I doubt she'd wanna see anyone…" Janet said to Johnny as they walked to Smith's Groove.  
"I'm sure she's there babe… and besides, you're her best friend… why would she wanna see you?" Johnny chuckled, pulling her into a hug.  
"Well… I don't know, this year marks a decade, and Jamie's been acting weird lately…" Janet replies in a soft tone.  
"Don't we all babe…?" Johnny answered, concerned. Johnny looked at Janet, he hated seeing her so down, especially because of those dreams. Those dreams that connected both of them without her even knowing it,  
Suddenly, they spot Dr. Loomis and Jamie, who had just arrived from the Cemetery.  
"Janet… Johnny my boy how are you…?" Dr. Loomis asked with a light smile.  
"Good Dr. Loomis and you…?" Janet asked.  
"Good… listen, can you guys be as so kind as to take care of Jamie while I take care of a few things?" Dr. Loomis asked.  
"Actually Dr. Loomis, I was wondering if I could have a little talk with you…" Johnny replies, pulling Dr. Loomis farther from the girls. Janet stares at Johnny curiously, wondering what he wanted to speak about with Dr. Loomis, when suddenly Jamie spoke, breaking her train of thoughts.  
"Janet… why are you staring at them silly…" Jamie smiles,  
"It's just that… I've been having these dreams…" Janet stuttered, unable to look at Jamie.  
"Dreams… better yet nightmares huh…? At least your nightmares aren't real. My nightmare is a reality…" Jamie whispered, looking down towards the floor.  
"Jamie… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to bring anything bad up" Janet panicked, pulling Jamie into a hug. Jamie hugs her back and whispers in her ear,  
"The boogeyman's back to get me…"


End file.
